


Dark Innocence

by Obeion



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeion/pseuds/Obeion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick knows that Morty touch something of his yet doesn't know what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick and Morty, but I do hope season 3 comes out soon.

Warning: This contains a high intensity of sexualization and profanity. This also contains a young boy and adult male having sex. So if your fine with that you can continue, but for the people who don't want to see this. You may leave at any time to search for another fanfiction.

It started like any other adventure where me and Morty just back from another weird planet.There was an unexplainable liquid on my hand. I complained as I go into the bathroom to wash it off. Now normally I would tell Morty not touch anything, yet I didn't. I mean know Morty won't touch anything in my lab, but he can think around it like a puzzle piece. His curiosity is like an unavoidable disease that spawns into a creature unknown to mankind.

I don't know I get the feeling that touch something of mine, yet I don't know if that's true. This why should install camera's in this lab. It's like every time I leave something has to go wrong. Back to the topic at hand. if I tell him did he touch something he would deny and tell me things like you don't trust me. It's not that I don't trust him, but his curiosity that I'm worried about.

When Morty left to his room, I began searching for what was missing out of the lab. Strangely enough, everything was intact. There nothing he could have touch, but why do get the feeling it's something important. I thought for a moment until I got tired and fell asleep on the lab table. Maybe if I dream it, it might come into contact.

The next morning I visit everyone at the table, and for some reason Morty was much happier than expected. I don't know why, yet I don't like one bit. Augh, what the hell did he touch that was mine. I bumped my head on the table a couple time before Morty wondered what I was doing. Alright, Rick, you can figure this out all you need to do is think of what could it be. My brain scramble left and right, yet head or tails on what it could be.

"Is there something wrong Rick," Morty concern about his well-being.

"Ugh, I'm fine Morty. Just continue eating your eggs and toast.

This feeling will never go away I must find out what he touched. But why....why should it matter you know Morty more than anyone else and that he that would never do that. He innocent, but sometimes that can mess up everything. You may be cute inside and out, your still monster it's just their disguise just so cover themselves in it.

To be Continued


End file.
